User blog:Moon Snail/I welcome death.
Hey guys, it's moon snail. No, this isn't about "Super" Smash bros. Tournament, or a project I'm working on, or whatever. All of those are useless. You know what else is useless? Life. For fourteen years, I've been tricked into relaxing and enjoying Life. It's all useless here. You sit on a stupid green and blue rock for 70-100 years at most and then you die. Nothing more. Life has no meaning. "Life does have a meaning! You just need to find one!" Finding a meaning in life is like finding a needle in a haystack. Except there is no needle. You're just gonna dig in to the hay and feel disappointed that there's no needles. "No! Suicide is not the answer!" I never said Suicide is the answer. Death is. Death is the ultimate gift. Welcome it with open arms when it comes. "But if you don't accept life, you will never go to heaven!" So let me get this straight: you seriously think that I should believe in some cloud cuckoo land that gives you everything? Pathetic. Religion is a joke. "Is this over some minor thing again?" Yes. But that isn't saying much. Everything is minor. "What a pathetic edgy attention seeker. Get a life." Call me whatever you want, but I will never change my ways. "B-but... you're my friend..." You care about friends? You could love everyone, and it becomes futile at the end. You could hate everyone, and it becomes futile at the end. You could maintain a perfect balance between love and hate, and it becomes futile at the end. Everything is futile. "But... Can I cheer you up in any way?" Nope. This is my life now. "Cheer yourself up with some Plants vs. Zombies or Spore or Pokemon. Anything!" How can virtual garbage with Stupid plants fighting stupid dead people, or a stupid simulator about raising a stupid cell from a stupid puddle all the way into a stupid void, or collecting stupid "colorful" animals cheer me up? Video games are poor excuses of cheering people up. "Moon Snail, you've went through this several times, and managed to get out of it every time, even if barely. You can get through this!" Yes, I've gotten through this, but that's because I've "learned" that life isn't useless. "You've had twele awesome years under your belt! And you could continue to get more! Are you wasting the opportunity and history?" Wasting? I wouldn't go as far as that. Disposing of? Yes. "Moon Snail... Please..." SHUT THE FUCK UP! Yes, I just dropped one of the harshest swears in the book, but do I care? No! I'm done! Life is worthless! "Moon snail... are you... .......... ...hopeless?" I might just as well be. I have lived for 14 years, and never bothered to find the meaning of life. Now, I have the answer. It's nothing. We live for no reason, and we continue to live for no reason. Life is all one big joke, and nothing will change that. You still think life isn't futile? Whatever! I shouldn't care! "Well... I guess this is it..." Probably. Feel free to try and cheer me up in the comments. It's all futile, though. Category:Blog posts Category:Serious Works! Category:Life sucks Category:Suicide is the only answer Category:Pokemon is Stupid Category:Plants vs. Zombies Category:SUCKS Category:Spore Category:Is stupid Category:Sadness